Entirely Whole
by Krystal V
Summary: Doing pointless, random, stupid things were what the Marauders and their friends did best. And when trouble happens... who could ever resist The Look? SBOC, RLOC, JPLE. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Normal Autumn Day…

_Yet regardless if you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them it matters not. Because once in your life, whatever they were to the world they become everything to you. When you look them in the eyes, traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without trace of a sound, you know that your own life is inevitably consumed within the rhythmic beatings of her very heart. We love them for a million reasons, no paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of the mind but of the heart._

_A feeling._

_Only felt._

It was a cold and windy autumn, just like any autumn day, and I liked it like that. It was a Saturday, a weekend, a Hogsmeade weekend to be precise. I stuffed my chilled hands into the pockets of my coat and walked after my two friends. It had been quite a long time since I last went out, I was already pale as it was too… My black hair was blown back by the wind and I was squinting my green eyes from the particularly nasty gust of wind.

Lily and Suzanne were ahead of me, too excited to notice me lagging behind. A yawn escaped my mouth and I didn't bother to cover it up. I should have brought my gloves… The sky was cloudy up above us and the blueness was dull and cool. The leaves that swished frostily above us looked shriveled and about ready to drop off at any moment. I was sure the Whomping Willow had shed all its beautifully colored leaves already.

Autumn always made me feel good, the weather was nice and cool with the nightly rain pitter-pattering against the windows and the roof, making it quite comfortable to sleep. I was walking down the steps into Hogsmeade when something hard hit me on the back of my head, ruining my train of thought. I cried in surprise and clutched my head. Lily and Suzanne whipped around to check on me with wide eyes.

"Raine, are you alright?" Lily asked, hurrying over to me.

I spun around to catch the culprit who had committed such a heinous crime such as destroying my peaceful state of mind. The culprit was shown, not to my surprise, as one Sirius Orion Black. Wanker. The accursed object that had smacked into me appears to be a miniature Quaffle.

"Sorry about that, Rainey!" he grinned, waving at me.

I glared at him, mustering all my spite and hatred into it. He cringed satisfyingly. I turned around and marched off to the direction of The Three Broomstick for a Butterbeer.

"Hey, Raine, where're you going?" Suzanna asked as my two friends caught up with me.

"To get a Butterbeer, I'm freezing my ass of…" I told them.

"Well, we'll be at Honeydukes, okay?" Lily said as we stopped outside the pub.

I nodded, "Get me some Chocolate Frogs."

"Sure," she smiled and they went off the other way. They knew today was a day I felt like being alone, as was my habit.

I sighed and stepped into the pub. Hot air and the delicious smells of warm Butterbeer cheered me right up from whatever induced depression I was feeling at the moment. I sat in a booth by the corner and waved for Rosmerta, the very young and beautiful barmaid.

"Hello, Raine, dear," Rosmerta smiled. "Butterbeer for your thoughts?"

"You read my mind, Rosmerta," I smiled at her.

She snapped her fingers and a flagon of Butterbeer flew from the counter and into her outstretched hand. I've always wondered how she could do that. She placed it on the table and I hungrily gulped a quarter of it down. She looked at me sympathetically.

"What's gotten you upset now?" she asked.

"'S nothing…" I said.

"Then where are your other little friends?" she asked, looking around as if expecting them to jump out and surprise her.

"They're in Honeydukes, I came by myself," I told her.

"Well, there's something wrong with that then," she pointed out.

"It's that time of the year…" I told her.

"Time…?" she blinked but then a sudden realization took over her expression and she widened her eyes in horror. "Oh, Rainey! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

"It's okay," I flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Rosmerta, love! Another flagon of firewhiskey!" a man called from the other side of the pub.

"Oh, bother, all these people…" Rosmerta frowned. "Well, I'll come back to accompany you once I'm done with them, alright, sweetheart?"

"Nah, I can manage on my own, you're so sweet, Rosmerta," I chuckled.

"Well, you remind me of me when I was young-"

"Rosmerta-!"

"Oh, hold your horses!" she shouted back then turned to me. "You sure you'll manage?"

I laughed at her concerned and anxious face. "Yes, yes, I'm used to it! Now go on before your dear customer throws a fit!"

"_ROSMERTA_!"

"Oh, _fine_…" she huffed and marched across the room to the counter to get a drink for the annoying man.

I sighed and leaned against the booth with my Butterbeer in hand. Outside the tinted window, I could see the streets bustling with excited students, hurrying along, pockets full of money, ready to be spent. The weather, I can't help noticing yet again, was beautiful. I was rather tempted to pluck a pretty red leaf from a nearby tree when the door to the pub opened and a chilly gust of wind blew in. I shivered a bit before taking a gulp of Butterbeer to keep me warm again.

I was looking back out the window when I felt a sort of presence occupy the seat opposite me. I didn't dare look, maybe I was imagining things? Who would want to sit with me? And besides, I thought I made myself quite invisible by sitting in the corner with a large plant hiding me from view… Gasp, maybe it's a ghost!

"Are you going to acknowledge me or what?" a familiar voice asked.

I jumped about a foot in the air and turned to find Sirius sitting in front of me. We stared at each other for a few seconds, I could see the mirth and amusement in his eyes which opposed my own, actually. I let out a nervous chuckle just to break the silence and took another sip of Butterbeer.

"What's with the loner in you today? It's very unlike you, Rainey," he grinned.

I scowled and looked away out the window again.

"Aw, come on, don't ignore me!" he said in a mock hurt voice.

"Why aren't you with your partners in crime?" I asked him back.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Rainey! See, today is the day, Remus decided to have 'alone-time from the other Marauders', so all of us have to split up and go with other people or ourselves," he told me.

"Well, why did you decide to bug me instead?" I asked him.

"Because you are acting very uncharacteristically today and I like to find out why," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I be uncharacteristic?"

"Because you just glared at me!" he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You never glare at me!"

"Yes, I do… sometimes," I said.

"No, you don't! Rainey is never associated with glaring, because she looks very scary if she does," he said. "Rainey only rolls her eyes and scowl at something that displeases her."

"That's very nice, Sirius…" I said, taking another sip of Butterbeer.

"I can tell something's wrong with you, Rainey, I can smell it in the air around you!" he said, reminding me oddly of a Seer trying to look intimidating and truthful.

I rolled my eyes again, honestly, I really do, do that a lot…

"Rainey, I tell you _my_ secrets! You're like… an extended family of The Marauders! You know… the one who's not always there but always there?" he pointed out.

"That didn't make sense, Sirius," I said.

"Yes, it does!" he exclaimed. "Rainey, Rainey, please tell me!"

He gave me the Original Puppy Eyes Of Doom Of Sirius Black and I backed away instinctively.

"Well, if you must know…" I started.

"Yes, I must!" he said, still giving me The Look.

"Today is the anniversary of my parent's deaths," I said slowly.

He stopped giving me The Look and I mentally sighed in relief. But now he looks like he wants to throw himself out the window, which is quite an amusing expression. I bit my lip to hold back the laughter creeping up.

"RAINEY! I'm so sorry, I didn't know anything, I thought you were having some pet problem or… or… someone was bullying you or something or maybe you fell in love… but not this!' he rambled on.

I stared at him. Did I look that shallow? I raised an eyebrow. Honestly, me, being uncharacteristic, as he likes to put it, about something as trivial as a… pet problem? Honestly…

"Sirius, shut up," I snapped as he wouldn't stop listing down the things he thought I was having a problem with.

"Oh… I'm sorry," he said.

"Yes, you're being repetitive…" I told him.

"Well, I know what'll perk you up!" he grinned at me.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Tonight's the full moon!" he bounced about in excitement.

I rolled my eyes. "Only a person like you would consider it a good thing… Think about poor Remus…"

"Yes, yes," he waved it off. "You're coming tonight, aren't you?"

"Of course, I am… wouldn't miss it for the world!" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"Great," he said, leaning back and smiling smugly. "How 'bout another round of Butterbeer, eh, Rainey?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I snuck out of the dormitory with Lily and Suzanne whispering their 'Be careful' and 'Take care's, so as to not wake up our other dorm mates. I tiptoed down the stairs to the common room where Sirius, James and Peter were already waiting for me. Peter turned into his Animagus form as the three of us hid under James' cloak. We made our way through the quiet, creepy hallways and out into the castle grounds James whipped the cloak off us and stuffed it into his pocket.

We made our way to the Whomping Willow, wary of other students fancying a midnight walk and of course the wandering Prefect. We made it down and transformed as Peter prodded the knot on the tree to render it immobile. I licked the furry white paw of my cat form and padded my way to Sirius in his black dog form. James was making his way down the hole in the tree with a little difficulty with his antlers. I looked at Sirius with piercing cat-like green eyes and went down as well.

We made our way through the almost seemingly endless tunnel to the other side. I could hear howling and rabid growling. My heart skipped a beat as we emerged to find Remus already in his werewolf form. He spotted us and calmed down a little, probably recognizing us? I wondered…

I curled up in a white little ball at the foot of a broken couch and purred. Sirius was nudging Remus with his nose, a spark of mischief in his eyes. James was looking about for something else to do. I jumped onto a table and managed to climb my way up on top of a cupboard. James spotted me and… was that a smirk? Oh, you naughty stag. He nudged Sirius with a hoof but the dog was giving Remus The Look. I let out a cry, sounding more like a yowl, and pounced on top of Sirius's head. The dog whined and ran around, trying to dislodge me. I laughed mentally and jumped off. Sirius looked so funny and cute as he covered his eyes with his gigantic paws.

Then he got up and started growling at me. Uh oh… he bounded after me. _Run, run, run, Raine! Eek, rabid dog Sirius on the loose!_ I jumped onto James for safety who looked like he would be rolling on the floor with laughter if he was in his human form. I think Remus' mind came out for a brief moment as the werewolf was happily panting at us as if laughing. It felt great to be with friends you could have fun with… So much fun…

"_ARF_!"

Sirius managed to find a way around James and pounced, knocking me off and sending the both of us crashing into the wall. I whined pitiably as I got up and staggered towards the couch. I hopped up and curled into a ball with my paws on my head. That is going to leave a bump in the morning. Evil, evil Padfoot…. He got up and barked at me, most probably laughing. I hissed at him. Oh, yes, head made out of rock like that… bet he didn't feel a thing.

Awh, this is gonna leave a mark…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Do not own anything of HP. JK does.

A/N: Yawn… I'm sleepy… anyway, just deciding to post this up from sheer boredom. If anyone likes it, I'll continue, but anyway… you're very most welcomed to review!


	2. Chocolate

_All day staring at the ceiling_

_Making friends with shadows on my wall_

_All night hearing voices telling me_

_That I should get some sleep_

_Because tomorrow might be good for something_

_Unwell-Matchbox Twenty_

Chapter 2: Chocolate

"Turn to page two hundred and nine."

I groaned inwardly and took out my textbook, flipping the pages slowly. When I finally came to the chapter we would be learning I sighed deeply.

"Now, Dementors… I'm sure everyone knows about Dementors, frightful creatures…" Professor Reid began. "Does anyone know what exactly is that they do that is so frightening?"

Lily's hand shot up into the air. Professor Reid looked around before picking her with a smile.

"Ah, I see Ms. Evans knows as usual…" he chuckled.

Lily smiled quite smugly before answering. I slumped down on my table and rolled my eyes. How boring… wish there was something else I could do. I scratched my head and felt a small bump. I frowned, stupid Sirius… I glanced to my left, where he was seated three tables away, and glared.

"Ms. Hart… Can you repeat what Ms. Evans said?" Professor Reid looked at me pointedly.

I swear the man could read minds. Argh! Oh, right, answer… Well, whatever Lily answers is usually from the textbook anyway. He looked satisfied when I was done so I guess my guess was correct then. I slumped back down and dozed off. I woke up with a start later when the bell rang. Merlin, did I sleep through the whole class? And Reid didn't even bother to wake me up!

I gathered my things and bolted out the classroom. Ooh, Reid must be slightly touched in the head if he allowed me to sleep through DADA class. Wait… why is everyone staring at me and laughing? Something must be wrong… I looked around and dashed for the nearest bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and screamed.

"There you are, Rainey!" Lily burst into the room two seconds later.

"W-What? Who? Gah!" I sputtered.

"It was Reid…" Lily pressed a hand to her mouth to hold in her laughter. "He caught you sleeping in his class… he thinks it's better than detention."

I turned back to the mirror and stared. My hair was pink! _Pink!_ And my skin was blue. This is terrible! I look like those abnormal alien things on Muggle cartoons!

"Take it off me!" I cried.

Suzanne burst in and stood by the door, staring at me with wide eyes. Then she snorted really loudly and laughed. I rolled my eyes and took out my wand. What was the reversal spell again?

"Here, let me…" Lily said, taking out her wand. "_Reverio_!"

My skin and hair turned back to its proper color. I sighed in relief and stormed out of the bathroom, books held tightly to my chest. Lily and Suzanne hurried after me into the Great Hall. I sat down and slammed my books on the table. A couple of first-years jumped and moved away.

"Rainey! Back to black, eh? I must say pink quite suited you-"

"RAWR!" I snapped and piled some food onto my plate.

"Don't speak, Sirius… just don't speak…" Suzanne advised him.

"Unless you like to spend the night in the Hospital Wing…" Lily added.

"But I thought it was quite a flattering color…" James said, grinning mischievously.

_SPLAT!_

"Okay, I'll shut up now…" James said, wiping mash potato off his glasses.

"HAHAHAHA!" Sirius pointed at him, laughing his head off.

I found it satisfying and amusing at the same time to splatter him as well. He stiffened like a board and turned to me slowly.

"You're gonna regret that, Hart…" he said quietly.

"Hmm?" I looked at him innocently.

He reached for the mash potato with his right hand but quickly dove for his goblet with his left and splashed me in pumpkin juice.

"EEK!" I stood up, soaked.

"HAHAHA!" Sirius now pointed at me and laughed.

I grabbed my goblet and spilt its contents on his pants.

"Oops! I'm so careless!" I cried.

"Ha!" he knocked the entire plate of mash potato onto me.

"Oh, you wanna play rough, Padfoot, ol' boy?" I asked and shoved the plate of treacle tart at him.

"Know what I think, Rainey?" he asked, grabbing some drumsticks and chucking them at me one by one. "I think you like seeing me dirty."

"Oh, puh-lease," I drawled, ducking to avoid a stray drumstick. "Don't talk about yourself, I rather not know, Siri."

"Don't call me Siri!" Sirius said.

"Why not? You call me Rainey!" I retorted.

"But you don't say anything about it!" he pointed out.

"Even if I do say something about you won't actually listen to it, will you?" I said.

"Rainey! I'm hurt that you think that way!" he said, putting a sticky hand to his chest.

"Rainey… just ignore him…" Remus said from beside James.

"Yeah, Rainey… sit down and ignore Sirius…" Lily said.

"Everyone's looking at you two," Suzanne whispered.

Sirius and I blinked and looked around. Everyone _was_ looking at us. Some with wide eyed attention, some, mostly girls were glaring at my general direction and some were giggling or whispering to each other while throwing us sideway glances. I growled at them and sat down, whipping out my wand and cleaning myself. Sirius did the same too and was casually flicking his hair out of his face.

"You just got lucky, Black… next time I won't go so easy on you," I said.

"Of course, famous last words, Rainey…" Sirius winked.

I looked at him exasperatedly before turning to whatever remnant of food that was edible. Ooh, I'll get him. One day...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was walking down the hallway by myself, heading towards the library when I heard sniffling. I blinked and looked around. Nobody… Okay, I knew I was crazy but…

_Sob._

I turned the corner and looked around again. No one! And not a classroom in sight! I grinded my teeth in frustration and stormed off towards my destination.

"_Raaine…!"_

I froze in my steps and turned around slowly. _Nothing._ This is getting scary. Maybe it's one of the ghosts in the castle drifting by… invisible. But ghosts are transparent, not invisible…. I backed away hurriedly and made a mad dash towards the library. I ducked inside the haven of books and managed to breath normally again. I spotted Remus and went over to him.

"Hullo," Remus looked up and made space for me to sit beside him. "You look pale, are you alright?"

"Ghost… voices… invisible… eep," I managed.

Remus raised an eyebrow at me.

"Oookay…" he said, looking slightly apprehensive. "Ghosts aren't invisible… that is, the ones at Hogwarts aren't."

"This was a _crying_ ghost," I told him. "And he knew my name."

"He?" Remus asked.

"It sounded manly…" I sniffed.

"Are you sure it was only crying? Probably sniggering…?" Remus asked.

"Definitely sobbing…" I said.

"If you say so…" Remus shrugged and continued with his essay.

"Maybe I'm going mad," I said in a stage whisper.

"You are _not_ going mad," Remus said.

"How would you know that! You're not me, I'm me!" I said. "So I should know if I was going mad! I'm going mad, Remus! Help me!"

Remus sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're not mad. Have you taken your coffee?"

"Coffee…? Oh, maybe that's why I'm psychologically disturbed! I haven't had my coffee!" I said. "Remus…?"

"Yes?"

"I want chocolate."

"Well, that was unexpected," he rolled his eyes again. "I'm sure Sirius has some."

"He… does?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm quite sure he does."

"CHOCOLATE!" I stood up and bounded out of the library.

"Uh… Raine? Raine!" Remus cried but I ignored him.

I came out to the hallway and looked left and right before dashing off again. In my haste to find Sirius and heavenly chocolate, I tripped over something.

"ARGH! Oof!" a familiar voice cried.

I got up and looked around. There was no one. I blinked and looked down. There in front of me was Sirius'… severed… head. I stared at it and the head stared back at me. And I screamed bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

"SHUT UP!" Sirius' head shouted at me.

"It's talking to me, Merlin! Help me! I've been traumatized! I've been… I've been…!"

"Oh, get off me," Sirius said and shoved me off him.

He took off the invisibility cloak and stuffed it into his pocket before dusting himself off. I stared at him from my position on the floor. God, he scared me! It is not fun seeing a severed head on the floor even if the head is err… not actually severed.

"Oy, you alright?" Sirius waved a hand in front of me.

I blinked and looked up at him. Realization finally dawned on me.

"You were the sobbing ghost!" I pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Erm… well, yeah…" he said bluntly. "The look on your face was priceless though! It was like…"

He made his expression look like one that is horror-struck and about ready to faint. I scowled at him and got up. I turned around and stalked off towards the library again.

"Aw, don't leave!" Sirius called after me and grabbed my arm.

"Hiss!" I uh, hissed.

"I promise not to make fun of you anymore!" he gave me The Look.

"I demand chocolate for compensation," I said.

"Right-o! Chocolate!" he grinned.

"A-And coffee!" I said. "Now!"

"Now?" he blinked.

"Yes, now," I nodded.

"Oh, well… follow me then!" he said and dragged me off to the direction of the kitchens.

I loved the kitchens actually, all those house-elves busying themselves and fussing over anybody who stepped foot in there. They were really quite adorable err… creatures. We stopped in front of the painting of the bowl of fruits and Sirius tickled the pear. I snorted. I find it quite amusing… tickling a pear. The pear turned into a doorknob and we entered the kitchens.

"Mr. Black! Ms. Hart!' a hundred squeaky voices came to our aid.

"Greetings, my loyal servants!" Sirius said, acting like royalty. "What thouest bringeth forth to thee?"

"I'd like some chocolate, éclairs, croissants, bagels, baguettes, canapés, meringue, crème brulee, trifles… and coffee!" I said as a house-elf listed them down.

Sirius was eating a plate of profiteroles while stuffing a waffle into his mouth when I was done. We waited for a while before the food came. Three house-elves carried a large tray filled with delicious treats on it. I grabbed some chocolate and ate them greedily. Sirius then took one end of the tray and I took the other.

"Fare thee well, my humble servants!" Sirius waved and blew flying kisses at the little house-elves.

"Goodbye, Mr. Black! Do come back again, Ms Hart!" the house-elves cried.

"I shall! Fret not!" I called as we stepped out of the kitchen with the tray laden with food.

Sirius cackled as we made our way up to the common room. Some students stared at us openly and some jaws dropped at the amount of food piled up on the tray.

"Fairylight!" I said as we approached the fat lady.

"Hail thee, miscreants! For I bring treats!" Sirius yelled as we stepped inside.

"There you are, Raine! You've been gone for so long! I was looking for you, apparently you left your Charms Essay in the library and I took the liberty of finishing it for you," Remus said.

"Oh, did you, Remus! You're such a dear! Here, have a trifle, I know you love it!" I giggled, shoving the glass into his hand.

"Raine, what did you do, raid the kitchen?" Suzanne exclaimed as she picked out a croissant.

"Looks like the elves added in some other things to the pile," I said, helping myself to some pudding.

"All hail the coffee!" James cried before draining a cup of it.

"Leave some for me, Jamesie!" I said.

"Deck the hall with strings of chocolate! Falalalalalalalal!" Sirius sang.

James cackled. "Brilliant idea, mate!"

"Ooh, meringue!" Peter cried happily.

"Raine! What the… where did all these come from!" Lily asked coming down the staircase.

"Sirius and I raided the kitchens," I grinned, sipping my blessed coffee.

"What! How could you…?" Lily began but I waved an éclair in front of her and she stopped. She looked at it dazedly as if hypnotized before grabbing it for herself. If there was one thing I learnt about Lily, it was her pathetic weakness for éclairs. The best way to bribe Lily is to give her an éclair!

"Tis the season to be jolly! Falalalalalalala!" Sirius continued singing.

"Oh, stop it, Sirius," Remus said. "Save it for Christmas."

"Don we now our gay apparel! Falalalalalalala!"

"Sirius!"

"Troll the ancient Yule tide carol! Falalala-mmph!"

Remus shoved a bagel into his mouth to shut him up. James laughed so hard he tipped back over his chair and fell down. Remus slapped his forehead and sighed.

"God rest ye merry Hippogriff!" I sang on the top of my voice. "Let nothing you dismay!"

"Argh!" Remus shook his head as Sirius joined in.

"If you can't beat them, join them, Remus…" Suzanne patted his back.

An amused smile crept onto his face and he chuckled despite himself.

"If only there was Butterbeer," Sirius grinned and I laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Bleah, I'm craving chocolate and coffee now. Haha. It's amazing, this is the first time I've updated so fast! Lol. You know, I often do this sort of thing, I just burst out singing Christmas Carols. My friends just stare at me and think I've gone insane. Oh, well… Reviews much appreciated!


	3. Of Note passing

_Hold on_

_Feeling like I'm headed for a breakdown_

_And I don't know why_

Chapter 3: Of Note passing

The sky was a beautiful shade of blue, the clouds were fluffy and the sun was warm. It was a great day to spend outside, lying on the grass in the cool breeze. Birds were singing from high up in some tree, probably dancing too and flying about pecking each other or something. A small paper airplane collided with the side of my head. I looked around and saw Sirius grinning at me with his chin on his hand in a bored manner. I unfolded the paper and read.

_Sirius: I'm bored._

I stared at it a little. I got my quill and wrote back a message.

_Raine: When are you not?_

This time a paper crane flew over and pecked me over the head. I grabbed it roughly and unfolded it.

_Sirius: Touché. Perhaps you could release me from my boredom?_

_Raine: I'll release your soul from your body if you don't stop folding your notes into things to collide/peck on my head._

_Sirius: Don't you like origami?_

_Raine: No._

_Sirius: Well, I am sad to say you have missed out a lot on life…_

_Raine: Explain to me how not liking origami causes one to miss out on life?_

_Sirius: Origami is the most funnest thing ever! Observe._

Sirius gave a little flick of his hand and a few pieces of paper appeared. They then folded themselves into little origami figures and sat neatly in front of him on his table. He looked at me with a wink and gave another flick of his wand. The origami figures bombarded themselves onto Snape, who shrieked.

"**Mr. Black!**" McGonagall screamed. "How _dare_ you disrupt my class! Detention tonight!"

She then Vanished the pieces of paper and turned back to teaching. James looked at him with a thumbs up, holding back laughter. A crumpled ball of paper smacked the side of my head once again.

_Sirius: See?_

_Raine: Yes, yes, quite amusing…_

But before I managed to pass the paper back to Sirius, McGonagall came up and snatched the paper away from me. She took a look at it and sniffed.

"You will be accompanying Mr. Black tonight, Ms. Hart," she said.

I frowned and looked at Sirius who shrugged. Oh, well…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Today we will be brewing the Draught of the Living Dead," Slughorn announced. "A bit of a revision exercise, more than anything, now go get your ingredients."

I had been paired with Sirius for this class. It was the only class that was assigned to work in pairs, I have no idea what old Sluggy is thinking this year. Honestly… we'll end up poisoning or killing each other more than brewing decent potions. Poor Lily was assigned to work with Snape, but surprisingly she hadn't minded at all. She was actually… _nice_ to the little git. Which angered James a lot.

I sent Sirius off to get the ingredients which he did, coming about ten minutes later. I looked at him suspiciously.

"Why did you take so long?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing…" he grinned back.

"Whatever…" I rolled my eyes and began cutting some velerian roots.

Ten minutes later the classroom was filled with bluish steam. Sirius took a Sopophorous Bean to cut but I stopped him.

"No, don't cut it, crush it!" I told him.

"Crush? The book says to cut it!" he told me.

"I know that, but if you crush it there's more juice," I said. "Believe me, Lily taught it to me last year."

"Lily? Well, if you say…" he said and crushed the bean, spurting juice everywhere. "Whoa! Is that natural?"

I shrugged and tipped the whole thing into the cauldron where the potion turned into a light shade of lilac.

"Hey, that's cool!" Sirius grinned.

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously, you've never gotten this result before, have you?"

"Nope."

"Lily's such a genius when it comes to Potions," I told him.

"Yeah… look who's trying to copy her," Sirius scowled, glancing over to Lily's table.

I turned to look, only to find Snape watching Lily with a transfixed stare only broken to scribble some notes into his book. I frowned.

"Lily doesn't seem to mind too," I pointed out.

"Lily's too nice to people," Sirius said.

"Except James."

"He's a special case," Sirius grinned. "I know they're so in love with each other! I can smell it in the air around them!"

"Oh, sure…" I said, taking my time stirring the potion.

"Know who else seem to be for each other?" Sirius asked.

"Who?"

"Remus and Suzanne."

I whipped around to stare at him, dumbfounded. He laughed at my expression. Honestly, he does that a lot, laughing at me. Do I really look that funny?

"Oh, shut up, Sirius," I snapped as Slughorn looked at us curiously.

"What?" he chuckled. "I'm serious."

"I know who you are," I said, suppressing an amused grin at the joke.

"Ha-ha…" Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's getting old, Rainey."

"You never say that when you're using it for yourself," I told him.

"I'm a special case."

I rolled my eyes. "More of a nutcase."

"Alright, time's up everyone! Hand in a sample of your potion up front."

We emerged from Potions a while later and I went to join Lily and Suzanne who were deep in discussion about this Ravenclaw bloke who asked Lily out recently.

"I mean, honestly, Lily, he is quite good looking," Suzanne was saying.

"He's not my type, Suzanne, you know that!" Lily said. "I don't think I'd be rather comfortable talking about Quidditch the whole day."

"He doesn't just talk about Quidditch," Suzanne argued.

"Oh, yes he does!" Lily replied.

"Ahem," I said from behind. They looked up at me in mild surprise. Honestly, what am I? A shadow?

"What's his name anyway?" I asked them.

"Jonathan Matthews," Lily said.

"Oh, the Ravenclaw Chaser? Ew," I said.

"What's so 'ew'?" Suzanne asked, looking offended. "He is good looking!"

"Yeah, but he has the brain the size of an egg. How he got into Ravenclaw is beyond me," I laughed.

"That's quite mean of you," Suzanne frowned.

"No, really… I saw him take a left when he was supposed to take a right and banged into the wall," I laughed.

Suzanne huffed as we sat down for lunch in the Great Hall. Remus was looking at her curiously.

"What's gotten you all huffy about?" he asked.

"Oh, it's nothing, Remus!" she said hurriedly.

"Well, if you insist…" he said and continued eating his bacon.

I noticed a slight tinge of red creep up her cheeks as she looked away. Merlin, was Sirius right when he said they liked each other? No, it can't be… Suzanne was my friend, she would tell me… right? Unless, of course, she was afraid of admitting her feelings for him because of her slight phobia of certain furry creatures…

"Hello, Rainey, my Lovely, how are you today this fine morning?" Sirius asked, sitting next to me and putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Well, if you hadn't noticed, Sirius, you were with me the whole time in Potions and even got me detention in Transfiguration!" I told him.

"Oh, yes, the detention," he said, grinning.

"Are you not at all guilty of sending me to detention because of your habit at being annoying when you're bored?" I asked him.

"Well, not really… it's not fun having to go detention all by my lonesome," he said giving me The Look again.

You'd think after six years of receiving that stupid look I'd get used to it. But nooo, he keeps improving it every time and manages to break down my immunity towards it. The fact that he keeps getting more handsome every year doesn't make it any helpful either. No, wait, bad thoughts! How dare you stray there!

"Oh, knock it off," I said, pointedly looking away.

Peter suddenly laughed which scared me because I always seem to forget he was there. Well, it's not that I ignore him or anything… it's just that he's so quiet most of the time. Everyone stared at him curiously and he flushed.

"What are you laughing at, Peter?" James asked.

"Well… I thought it was funny how Raine can never resist Sirius' Look," Peter told us.

"How enlightening," I muttered sarcastically.

Sirius laughed most evilly.

"That's true, huh, Rainey? You can't resist me! Hahaha!" he laughed.

I was sorely tempted to smack him with an umbrella. Or stab him with a fork. But I ended up kicking him under the table.

"Ow! Hey, that was uncalled for!" he said.

"Well, served you right then," I said.

"You are such a meanie."

"I need coffee…" I pouted.

Remus rolled his eyes at me.

"You know, too much coffee is a bad thing," he told me.

"No! Coffee isn't bad, Remus! It's the best thing on earth!" James cried in horror.

"You taught her how to drink coffee, you're to blame," Remus said.

"But I'm not addicted as she is," James said smugly.

"You're still to blame."

James rolled his eyes and grabbed a pot of coffee. He poured a cup and passed it to me before pouring a cup for himself. I finished it in one gulp and slumped down on the table.

"That can't be healthy," Sirius made a face.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Well… it just can't."

"Know what, guys?" I looked up.

"Err… what?" Suzanne asked worriedly.

"I want to scream."

"What? Don't be-"

"AAAAAAAAAH!"

"Okay, now _that_ was uncalled for!" Sirius exclaimed.

"HAHAHAHA!" I couldn't help laughing my ass off.

"Oh, dear… I think the caffeine messed up her brain," Suzanne said.

"See? I told you coffee was bad," Remus pointed out.

"But I only gave one cup to her!" James said.

"Mental breakdown?" Sirius suggested.

"But she's always been mental," Lily said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I met Sirius in the common room and we made our _slow_ descend to McGonagall's office. We knocked five minutes late and she called us in. There was a stack of parchment on her table, which looked rather menacing. She was smiling at us quite frighteningly beneath her spectacles.

"I decided, since the two of you like writing to each other so much, that," she waved her hand at the parchment. "For your punishment tonight, you will have to write lines."

We groaned together. "Do we have to, Professor?"

Sirius even went as far as to give her The Look. She looked at us sternly with thin lips.

"Sit," she ordered and we sat. "I must not disrupt class when the teacher is teaching."

We took a piece of parchment, dipped the quill that laid, ready for us, and wrote the first sentence.

"There are forty pieces of parchment there, twenty each, front to back," McGonagall said. "I expect them to be done when I come back."

I gaped at her as she walked out of the office, leaving Sirius and me. I turned to him with wide eyes and he shrugged.

"I've done worse," he told me.

"Gosh, that is so comforting," I rolled my eyes.

"Essence of Murtlap helps," he grinned.

"Right…" I hissed and began writing.

The scratching of our quills filled the room as we sat quietly next to each other. I was at the stage where I was just going to zone out and let my muscle memory write for my brain when Sirius spoke up.

"I bet I could finished my half faster than you," he said.

He had already turned the first parchment over and was writing on it hurriedly. I looked back down on mine and concentrated on writing as fast as I could. I flipped the page and hurriedly began writing again.

"Don't think you can beat me, Rainey… I'm an expert line writer," he said.

"Wanna bet?" I asked. "Besides, that's nothing to be proud of."

"I bet you a bag of chocolate frogs," he grinned.

"Deal."

By the time McGonagall came back from her stroll around the castle, Sirius and I were slumped over her table, cracking fingers.

"You owe me chocolate, Rainey," he said.

"You cheated!" I said.

"How could I have cheated? Just admit I'm better than you," he said.

"Never."

"Ahem," we looked up at McGonagall. "So… you two actually finished the whole thing?"

We stared at her incredulously.

"I hadn't been expecting it, really…" she began. "But since you've finished them anyway, I am quite happy to say that you are able to follow instructions at the very least."

"What? Were you just joking about the twenty pieces of parchment each thing?" I asked.

"She always is…" Sirius said. "I'm used to it now."

"What!" I cried.

Though she didn't show it, I was sure McGonagall was laughing at us. That evil old lady…

"You are dismissed," she said. "Off to bed now!"

She shooed us out of her office and locked the door behind us. I looked at Sirius and we began walking back to the common room.

"I can't believe she tricked us!" I cried.

"Yeah, well, that's the complexity of Minnie's mind," Sirius said jokingly.

"And _you_ knew she was joking!" I pointed at him.

"Well, I wanted chocolate," he smirked.

"Grr…" I stormed off, leaving Sirius to laugh by himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lily, I can't move my hand."

"Why not?"

"It's all Sirius' and Minnie's fault!"

"Minnie? Who?"

"Evil Minnie…"

"Minnie the Mouse?"

"Who?"

"Nevermind… What did they do?"

"Minnie made me write lines."

"Oh… Oh! Raine, it's rude to call a Professor like that!"

"Sirius taught it to me."

"Even though…"

"Can you do my homework for me?"

Lily rolled her eyes at me but accepted the blank piece of parchment anyway. Well, it was a good opportunity not to waste…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: (grins) Reviews much appreciated!


	4. Chritsmassy

A/N: It's late… but what the heck. :)

Chapter 4: Christmassy

"RAINEY, WAKE UP!"

_Floomph._

I blinked my eyes open to find the world upside down. I shrieked and sat upright to find Suzanne and Lily grinning down at me with a pillow each in both their hands. They proceeded to smack me down with them.

"Ow, ow, ow! Stop it!" I cried, throwing an arm in the air.

"MERRY MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Lily shouted in my ear.

"WHEEE!!" Suzanne popped some confetti into the air.

"Oh, presents!!" I said happily, crawling to the end of the bed.

Soon, the floor was flooded with torn wrapping paper and the room was filled with excited squeals of delight.

"How wonderful!" Suzanne exclaimed, dancing around and eating some chocolate she got.

"This year's presents are so much better than the last!" I said, adjusting a hat on my head.

"Oh… my… God…" Lily gasped from her little corner.

"What?" Suzanne and I crawled over to her.

There, lying on her lap in all its shining glory was a beautifully decorated silver necklace studded with many, many diamonds. There was a moment of silence as we gaped at it.

"It's so shiny…" Suzanne said, wide eyed.

"It's… _from James_!!" I shrieked, holding up the wrapping paper with James' name scrawled on it.

Suzanne screamed and threw herself onto Lily, who screamed as well and fell backwards onto the bed.

"_I'm so happy for you, my Lily, you are the luckiest girl in the world!_" Suzanne shouted over Lily's pathetic attempts to get her off.

"I can't breathe…" Lily squeaked.

I popped more confetti into the air.

"Oh, this must be the most wonderful day of the entire year!" I said dramatically. "The day, James Potter finally decided to—"

_BAM!_

"_Deck the halls with boughs of holly! FRALALALALA LALALA!!"_ Sirius intruded upon my speech and entered the room. "Good morning, my lovely ladies!"

"Sirius, you really like that song, don't you?" Remus said from outside.

I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and strangled him.

"You just interrupted me, you idiot!!" I shouted at him. "And how on earth did you get up into the girl's dormitories?!"

"YAAAAH!!" Suzanne screamed and threw a heavy paperweight at Sirius' head before trying to cover herself up with a blanket.

Well, I wouldn't blame her for doing that. I would too, if I was wearing such a revealing nightdress. Sirius fell backwards onto the floor with a nasty bruise forming on his forehead.

"Oh, dear… I suppose that didn't go too well," Remus said, poking his head into the room.

"Is it safe now, Remus?" I heard James ask from outside the door. "Is Sirius dead yet? I heard a scream."

"I'm sorry to say this, James, but your best friend is dead," I said loudly enough for him to hear.

"Oh, is he?" James asked. "Then can I have his collection of Wizard Cards?"

Remus turned around and smacked James across the head. I heard James yelp, topple backwards and fell onto Peter who cried loudly.

"Oh, dear, Peter, are you alright? I'm sorry about that," Remus said loudly.

Sirius got up and blinked at me groggily. I stared at him and he stared back.

"OH, MY GOD!" he suddenly shouted and stood up.

"Eek!" I fell backwards onto Suzanne's bed as he pushed past me to the mirror. "I HAVE A BRUISE ON MY FOREHEAD!"

"Bloody hell," I exclaimed.

"Sirius, get out now!" Suzanne screamed, throwing a shoe at him. "If you don't, I'm gonna add more bruises to that face of yours!"

"Oh, fine!" Sirius huffed and got out, slamming the door behind him.

"Why that arrogant little git," Suzanne fumed. "I'll get him for that… just you wait, Sirius Black!"

"Lily, dear, are you alright?" I asked, poking a seemingly unconscious Lily.

o---------------------------------------------------------------o

"Aah... the sweet smell of... _mistletoes_," Sirius cackled evilly at the Gryffindor table as we gathered for breakfast.

"Is he implying what I think he's implying?" James whimpered, holding onto Remus.

"Yes, I believe so…" Remus answered.

"No, I don't like mistletoes!" James wailed.

"Don't we all," Remus replied emotionlessly.

_Atchoo!_

"I hate winter," I sniffed and pulled my scarf closer.

"You need to eat more," Lily said, piling a lot of food onto my plate.

"That can't be healthy either," I turned to Suzanne who was eating chocolate for breakfast.

She stuck her chocolate covered tongue out at me.

"Ew," I made a face and turned back to my own _proper_ breakfast.

"She's right, you know, that's not healthy," Remus told Suzanne.

"Oh, okay," Suzanne put down her chocolate and began helping herself to some bacon and eggs.

"_How do you do that_?" James asked.

"Do what?" Remus asked.

"Get everybody to listen to you?"

"I am the Voice of Reason in this group," Remus told him.

Sirius snorted. Remus looked up and gave him the evil eye.

"What was that, Sirius?" Remus asked.

Sirius stared at him for a second before backing away.

"Nothing?" Sirius replied, laughing nervously.

"I thought so…" Remus smiled smugly.

"You're so cool, Remus!" Peter exclaimed.

"Why, thank you, Peter," Remus said.

"Cool? More like scary…" James muttered.

I can't help but agree with James. Maybe it's the werewolf gene... or something. After breakfast, we made our way outside to the grounds where it was still snowing.

"Yay, snow!" Sirius and I shouted and pranced about together in the snow.

"What a bunch of kids," James said.

"Look!" Suzanne called and fell backwards onto the snow, starting to make snow angels.

"Fun!" Lily and I cried and joined her.

"Girls…" James said forlornly.

The boys soon joined us in making snow angels… all of them, except James, who apparently didn't like the snow.

"Come on, Jamesie, it's fun!" Sirius called.

"No!" James said, giving us a disgusted look. "The snow is cold and wet and gross!"

"Don't be such a kid!" Sirius said.

"I am not a kid, you are!" James pointed at us.

"Oh, come on James!" I cried.

"Never!" he folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"You're missing all the fun!" Suzanne said in a singsong voice.

"No, I'm not," James said stubbornly.

"Come here or I'll make you!" Sirius threatened.

"Just try it out, James!" Remus called.

"Yeah, James!" Peter piped up.

"I told you no means— AAAAH!! COLD!!"

All of us stopped and stared at Lily who had sat up and threw a snowball at James. She then cackled evilly and began scooping up more snow.

"Lily…" Sirius stared at her in amazement. "You're my new hero- err… heroine, I mean."

"I'm flattered, Siri, really," Lily grinned.

"Don't call me Siri!" Sirius yelled. "I take back what I said!"

"That's too bad," Lily said and threw her newly constructed snowball at him.

"Lily, you're a devil disguised as a virgin!" Suzanne said.

"What does that mean?!" Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I meant virgin as in, you know, innocent?" Suzanne said, tossing a snowball randomly and smacking Peter in the face.

"Lily, look out!" I pointed but too late, James had nailed her at the back of the head with a snowball.

"You're getting it this time, Potter!" Lily screamed and threw the biggest snowball I've ever seen at him.

Suddenly, as I was laughing at James who had tripped and fallen into the snow, a snowball, courtesy of Sirius, suddenly hit me.

"This is officially war! GIRLS AGAINST BOYS!" I declared.

"I accept your challenge!" Sirius cackled, decking me with more snowballs.

o---------------------------------------------------------------o

"You know I often read about these sort of things in my romance novels," Suzanne said.

"About?" Lily asked.

"About a girl and a guy attacking each other with snowballs when suddenly the guy manages to catch the girl and a set of romantic events takes place from there," Suzanne explained.

"Oh, dear, but we're a group of girls against a group of boys now," Lily said.

"Let's see who'll be the lucky one who manages to get into that situation first, eh?" Suzanne winked.

"What if all three of us get into that situation?!" Lily asked, panicking.

"Are you nuts?!" I shouted at her. "That'll be a nightmare! I'll get traumatised!"

"Oh? Well, I guess it'll be less romantic with so many people around, I suppose," Suzanne said sadly.

"Will you stop fantasizing and start building more snowballs?!" I yelled at her.

"Yes, sir! I mean ma'am!" Suzanne said.

"Lily, I need help!" I called.

"Alrighty!" Lily said, throwing balls after balls blindly behind her.

"Lily…" I stared at her in amazement. "Such accuracy, each of those balls hit the enemies directly on the top of their heads!"

"Really?" Lily grinned and began enthusiastically throwing more random snowballs.

"Right," Suzanne gave her a weird look.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I said. "I see Peter's white underwear!"

"WHAT THE?!" Suzanne stared at me in alarm.

"I was kidding, it's actually Remus' white sweater," I told her, laughing. "They're surrendering, hurray!"

We got out from our wall of snow and headed towards the boy's fortress thing. I peeked around the mound of snow and saw an incoming snowball thrown at me. I ducked and the snowball hit Suzanne who was right behind me.

"AACK!!" she screamed.

"Oops," Sirius said. "That was meant for Raine. Hoho…"

Lily conjured some ropes and tied the boys up against the trees in a blink of the eye. I cheered as Suzanne stole their wands from them.

"Are we going to leave them here?" I asked.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Sirius said.

"What about a punishment?" Lily smirked evilly.

"Please no," James whimpered.

"Let's say we paint them pink and leave them there till the afternoon," Suzanne grinned.

"Suzanne… you're not serious?" Remus pleaded.

"Help!" Peter squeaked.

The three of us exchanged looks of evil and raised our wands.

"Mwahahahahahahah—"

"What are all of you doing?" Reid walked into sight.

"It's Reid! Hide me!" I shrieked and dashed behind the tree occupied by a tied up Sirius.

"Oh, Professor! Heh heh… what are you doing here?" Suzanne laughed nervously, hiding her wand behind her back.

"Why are the boys all tied up?" Reid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, that's… hehe…" Suzanne backed away.

"Oh, we don't know either, sir!" Lily said hurriedly, coming to the front and raising her wand. "We were just walking by and saw them and thought we'd try to help them out!"

"You li-"

I emerged and clamped a hand around Sirius's mouth.

"Lily, free them! I think Sirius is getting pneumonia!" I cried.

"Oh my," Reid said with a frown.

"Why you little…" Sirius glared at me and attempted to bite my hand off.

"Lily, hurry! Sirius is turning blue!" I shouted, promptly strangling him.

"Uh… that's probably because you're strangling him," Suzanne pointed out.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a look. She blinked before it dawned on her. She helped Lily with getting the boys untied and Reid conjured stretchers for them.

"We should hurry them to the hospital wing!" Reid said.

"Hospital wing?! I don't want to-"

I elbowed Sirius in the stomach to shut him up before forcing him down onto the stretcher. We then sent them up to the hospital wing with the help of Professor Reid. Madam Promfrey then took over from there and Reid went off. I slumped onto the wall and sighed in relief. Reid spooks me out sometimes. Sirius coughed from his bed.

"I'll get you for that," he said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, Madam Promfrey, can I get something for this dreadful cold?" I asked, smiling innocently at Sirius, just to irk him.

"Lily, how could you do this to me?!" James cried pitifully.

"Oh, get off me!" Lily said, trying to shake him off.

"And something for this bruise too!" Sirius said, pointing at his forehead and glaring at Suzanne.

"Peter fainted," Remus informed us.

"How long till you realized that?" Suzanne asked.

"I don't know, I think he was out of it since Reid appeared," he replied.

"And nobody cared, huh?" she frowned.

"Poor Peter," Remus shook his head.

o---------------------------------------------------------------o

"Look, Lily! Mistletoe!"

"…You can't be serious, James."

"I'm quite serious…"

"No way!"

"There's nobody around!"

"Oh… _Oh, alright!_"

Lily gave James a peck on the lips before turning around and stalking off, leaving a gaping James in her wake. Sirius, Remus, Suzanne and I exchanged satisfied glances and grinned.

"Mission accomplished!" Sirius said smugly.

"Oh, my Lily… all grown up," I faked wiping a tear form my eye.

"My ickle Jamesie too…" Sirius nodded.

"Shall we head to dinner then?" Remus asked. "I'm starving."

"Yes, let's," Sirius said and we made our way to the Hall.

o---------------------------------------------------------------o

A/N: Yes, I'm still alive!! Hahaha! The insanity continues! Yes, I know I've written them to be silly, insane people in this fic but… that's just how I imagine them all to be! Happy Holidays to everyone! Merry Christmas, albeit a belated one. XD And Happy New Year! (in case I don't post a New Year chappie) Tata!

Reviews much appreciated.


End file.
